Love Life Tragedy
by Chimera-mystic
Summary: The moments that led to James and Liliana coming together from beginning to end.(Part of the Harry Potter and the Cousins Black universe)


**Fight**

James was bored out of his seven and a half year old mind. He was tired of sitting in the office, listening to his dad talk about boring grown up stuff. His dad was calmly talking to a man James had never seen before.

The man had thick hair the same color as his mum's spotless copper potion knife. The man spoke with a thick accent that James thought was interesting at first, but now he got tired of it when he realized he was talking about boring stuff too.

"James, why don't you go out in the garden?" His dad asked. "_Si. _My children are there as well." The copper haired man said. James sped off with a grin. Finally! Maybe he could get one of the other kids to play Puffskin Catch with him.

James ran to the garden and saw a girl. She looked like she was his age. James stomped towards her spot on a stone bench. "Hiya I'm James." James said loudly. She spun her copper colored hair and James noticed that her eyes looked like his grandmother's earrings.

She said something that James didn't understand. "Can't you speak English?" James asked. She just looked at him like he was weird and said something else. James began to pout. "Liliana, there you are!" An older boy with light brown hair and the same eyes as the weird girl.

"Who're you?" James asked. "Ah, I'm Federico. This is my sister Liliana." The boy, who looked twelve, said with a bright grin. "Why can't she talk normally?" James asked. Federico gritted his teeth. "English is…not the easiest to learn." He said.

There was more shouting that James couldn't understand. Two more boys, both older than him, were shouting at Federico. They were far away, so James could only really notice how one had red-brown hair, and the other had dark brown hair.

Federico left to go talk to the other two boys, leaving James with Lili-whatshername. James frowned. He didn't want to play with a girl in a flowery dress that couldn't speak right so he followed Federico.

Now if you were to ask James, the red-brown haired boy had it coming. He was wrecking his mum's garden and he was keeping it safe…even if chasing the boy with a stick was fun. James was about to swing the stick again when he felt his body tilt and before he knew it, he was in a scummy pond.

James came up and spluttered, wiping gunk off of his face. He looked up and saw the girl. She had her fists on her hips and she stood there glaring at him for some reason. She began shouting at him, her voice getting louder, and he couldn't understand any of it.

Eventually their dads came. She was talking to her dad, shouting and pointing at James without even looking at him. The three boys began to interject at times, but they didn't say anything James knew either.

James' dad had lifted him out of the pond and spelled him clean and dry. "Sorry Charlus." The man said. "No problem at all Niccolo." James' dad said kindly. The man was leading the four kids away before the girl looked back at him with a glare full of glittering eyes. "_Idiota!" _She shouted before marching away.

James sulked for the rest of the day, until his mum decided to buy him some ice cream.

* * *

**Conversation**

It was the summer before James went to Hogwarts, and he can't believe he was stuck at some boring restaurant. Even worse was that his family was having guests, the Evangelistas. James remembered Federico, and his English was almost as good as his parents.

The red-brown haired boy, Serafino was talking in rapid Italian to his younger brothers Claudio and Teodoro. Liliana was quiet for most of the dinner, acting like James wasn't even there, which annoyed him.

James' dad and Mr. Evangelista were talking about business. His mum was talking to Mrs. Evangelista about girly things like music and clothes and stuff. "Why're you so quiet?" James asked Liliana when dinner was done, and their dishes were being cleared.

She looked at him with those eyes that shined like jewels. "Why would I want to talk to you?" She asked dryly. James frowned. "Well, I'm going to Hogwarts soon. Best Magical School in the country." He boasted.

"How great are warty pigs?" She asked. James huffed and before he realized it they went from talking about who was going to the better school to their favorite foods, colors and music, and hobbies and just...talked.

When James went home shortly after, and decided then and there that he was going to owl Liliana about how Hogwarts was like.

* * *

**Oblivious**

James was doodling on a sheet of parchment. It was another boring day in History of Magic. Binns was talking about goblin wars again like he was a first year again. And it was the same stuff even in fourth year.

He let his eyes roam until he spotted a head of dark red that brought a grin to his face. Evans was actually paying attention to the droning ghost. How cute. He looked at his parchment and saw that he kept scribbling JPLE in several places.

Sirius looked at his parchment and groaned. Remus rolled his eyes but James didn't care one bit. He was determined to get Evans to go out with him.

When class ended for lunch, James walked quickly to Evans. "Go out with me Evans?" James asked as he ruffled his shaggy black hair. "Never in a million years Potter." She spat before walking briskly to the Great Hall.

"And how many rejections is that Moony?" Sirius asked. "Lost track after last year." Remus answered. "Hardy har har." James drawled. They began to wander to the Great Hall, Peter trailing behind them.

"I still don't get why you like her so much. She's done nothing but be a bitch to you." Sirius told his brother in all but blood. "I can't help it Sirius." James mumbled as they sat down. Sirius snorted in disbelief. James didn't bother taking Sirius' words to heart since the prat had a new girl on his arm every couple of weeks.

James was in the middle of lunch when a hoot was heard. A small horned owl was standing on the table next to James' elbow holding an envelope with his name in a fancy script. "Hey Piero." James said as he stroked the owl's small head, getting a light nip to the fingers.

"Is that from your Spanish friend?" Peter asked with gravy dribbling down his chin. "Italian." James said as he took the letter from Piero. Piero drank some of Remus' water and snagged a piece of chicken from Sirius before flying away with a dignified hoot to the Owlry, most likely.

"What's it say?" Peter asked eagerly. "Hold on Pete." James said as he opened the letter.

_Dear James,_

_I hope you are doing well. _

_I hope you passed that test you mentioned._

_You know if you fail, I'll call you _

_Idiota forever. _

_I am doing well._

_School is interesting, and I'm having fun._

_At my school we have a dance coming up in honor_

_of an ancient magical celebration._

_And I have a date to the dance!_

_His name if Mario._

_He's our quidditch captain, and he_

_Asked me yesterday. _

_I can't believe that I'm going to _

_The Dance with him! _

_He's smart, witty, cute. Not to mention he has _

_A great singing voice! Ah, I'm so excited!_

_Anyways I hope you have a good time at school as well. _

_Please write back when you have the time._

_Ciao_

_Liliana Evangelista_

"Bad news?" Remus asked. "No why?" James asked. "Because you're glaring at the letter." Remus said. Did he? Why? James had no idea.

* * *

**Comfort**

James was wondering what was going on. His dad had asked him to come home for the holiday, saying something very important happened. James exited the train with his trunk, looking around for his dad.

When he spotted the familiar greying hair James made a beeline. His dad wore a sad and mournful expression. "Dad what happened?" James asked, hoping that it had nothing to do with his mum seeing as she wasn't at the platform.

His dad pulled him aside to an empty corner of the station. His dad let out a shaky breath. "James…" His dad said uneasily "There was…something happened to the Evangelistas."

James paled. "There was an attack…and, well… Liliana is here." His dad said. "Dad?" James asked. "James…Liliana is the only one alive." His dad said in a tearful voice. James felt a shock and disbelief.

How? Mr. Evangelista was a top duelist. Mrs. Evangelista was a healer. Federico, Serafino, Claudio and Teodoro can knock someone on their arse in two minutes flat (James knew from experience). Who on earth could do them in?

James and his dad were apparated (Side long aparated in James' case) back to Potter Manor. The whole house seemed darker than usual. His mum was crying into a handkerchief at the couch. "That poor dear…" His mum sobbed.

James heard the sound of something like glass breaking. He dropped his trunk and rushed upstairs. He followed the sound of crying to a spare guest room and opened the door.

Liliana had her back towards him. Her copper colored hair was a straggly, tangled mess, and looked more like rust than polished copper. The vanity mirror was broken to pieces. James noticed the blood dripping from her hand and onto the floor.

"Liliana!" James shouted. She seemed startled, but she barely turned her head. James walked towards her crunching glass under his shoes. "Liliana." He said again. _"Stai zitto." _She murmured. James walked next to her.

"I'm so sorry, Liliana." He said thickly. She spun on her heel and faced him. She looked thinner than he last remembered. Her face seemed sharper, as tear constantly streamed down her cheeks. But what shocked him the most was how her eyes changed.

Her eyes used to shine, like gems no matter how big or small the light was. The shine was gone, like someone took the gems, cut, roughed and dulled them.

She started to shout loudly, before screaming and crying hysterically at him. James did the only thing he thought he could do. He pulled her to him. He held her head to his shoulder, and wrapped his other arm so that she was flush against him. When she stopped trying to punch and kick him, she just started to cry some more. She soaked his robe with tears but James didn't care.

He smoothed her dull red hair and held her there, unable to find any words to say. She eventually cried herself to sleep. James placed her carefully on the messy bed. He left and came back with a bottle of dittany to help heal her hand.

And when Dorea went to check on Liliana the following morning she was happily surprised to find James sleeping in a chair placed close to the bed.

* * *

**Revelation**

James was glad to be done with his Head Boy duties. He was in the Head Student lounge and plopped onto a couch. He had shut his eyes when he felt something brush against his cheek. He opened his hazel eyes and saw green eyes. "Lili-"

"Ready for our date James?" Evans asked. James gave a silent sigh before getting up. She took his hand and they walked out and to Hogsmeade.

"I'll go and get us a couple hot pumpkin juices." Evans said. "Okay." James said. James was out waiting in the chilly autumn air when he heard an all too familiar voice call out "PRONGS!" James turned around and saw Sirius, Remus, Shizuka and Liliana.

"I thought you weren't going to show up?" Remus asked. "I thought so until Evans dragged me on a date." James replied. Sirius and Remus shared a look. "So how are you ladies doing?" James asked with a grin.

Shizuka weakly smiled back and Liliana didn't smile at all. Now James knew what his friends were up to. The two witches were still shaken up and depressed after the attacks on their families.

"So what's it like to finally date Evans?" Sirius asked. "It was nice at first but now…" James trailed off. "Maybe you're a crummy boyfriend?" Remus offered. James gave his friend a look of hurt pride.

"I am not." James refuted. "Really?" Sirius asked. "I am a good boyfriend." James insisted. "Riiiight." Sirius said sarcastically. "I am too." James insisted again. "Okay Prongs, do something boyfriend-y." Sirius challenged.

James huffed and thought for a moment before an idea came to him. He extended a hand out to Liliana. "May I have this dance?" James asked. She blinked at him slowly before slipping a gloved hand into his.

James and Liliana went in circles to an unheard waltz, and James spun her in graceful circles when he noticed something. That shine, that spark that he almost forgot was back in Liliana's eyes. Her eyes shined as she smiled for the first time in a long time.

James couldn't take his eyes off of her. They finished their dance. James bowed and she curtsied. Everyone was smiling. But just as quick as Liliana's smile came is dropped when they all heard a voice say "Sorry I'm late, there was a long line James" somewhere from behind them.

James found his smile gone with Liliana's. He turned and saw Evans grinning with two steaming cups of pumpkin juice. "Hey Evans." James said. She noticed his friends and she greeted them all but Sirius kindly. James frowned a bit. He knew they didn't get along but Sirius _has _changed.

Sirius wore a smile that James knew was fixed. "See you later James. We have two lovely ladies to guide through Hogsmeade." His friend said before they all walked briskly away from him.

He silently accepted the drink from Evans. Soon she was leading him down a street. She eventually stopped at a clothing store. There was a nice looking white dress in the window. "I can see myself wearing that on my wedding day." Evans said.

James tried not to spit his drink on to the cobblestone. "You and me walking together as man and wife. Don't you think so too James?" Evans asked. "No." James before he could think. Her smile began to slip off of her face.

"What do you mean 'no'?" She asked with the faintest trace of a smile on her face. James took a deep breath. _Now or never…_ James thought.

"Look Evans." James began. "I'll admit for a long time I was crazy about you. I worked so hard to be your boyfriend." She smiled a bit more. "But I'm sorry to say this, but I don't feel the same anymore." The smile completely vanished, but it didn't tug at his heart as bad as Liliana's did.

"When I wanted to spend time with you, you blew me off for every little thing." James said. "And while you're friendly to Remus, you always talk down to Sirius, and that is not okay with me at all." She opened her mouth. "But-"

"You down right hated me for a long time too. And sometimes I can't even be myself without you getting mad." James continued. "But you matured." She insisted. "Helping someone grow up and forcing them to fit an idealized mold are two completely different things Evans." James said. "You don't let me play quidditch when I want, I don't hang out with my friends as much anymore, and I can't even have a moment to myself."

Evans gave him a stern look. "But you're my boyfriend. You should be there for me." She said. "Well you're never there for me!" James shouted. "Where were you for the House Cup tournament? Where were you when I needed to talk to someone? Where were you when my parents got sick!?"

She didn't say anything. "No answer? Well I'm done. We're done Evans." James said coldly. Evans looked stricken for a moment. "What?" She asked in shock. "You heard me. I'm not your boyfriend anymore." James said.

Lily looked sad. "Is there someone else?" She asked in a slight hysteria. James stopped and thought deeply.

_Where were you for the House Cup Tournament? _Evans was finishing an extra credit essay for a class she passes with perfect scores. Liliana was in the stands waving a Gryffindor banner. She might have even smiled when his team won. He couldn't tell from the air at the time.

_Where were you when I needed to talk to someone? _Evans was having a chat with 'the girls' when he was ganged up on by a group of pro-Pureblood Slytherins on the train back home for holiday last year. Liliana was the one who gave him some dittany and let him empty his worries about Sirius' brother Regulus joining Voldemort.

_Where were you when my parents got sick!? _Evans was having a 'girls night out' with her muggle friends when his parents were sick. He tried to talk to her. He needed to talk to somebody. He was scared that his parents wouldn't make it to see him finish Hogwarts.

Remus was dealing with his furry problem at the time, so James didn't want to make him worry any more. Sirius had his own family issues to deal with. Peter was helping his family out as well.

Liliana was there. She helped his parents get better with the help of some prescribed potions and good homemade cooking, and she was always there when he felt like he was going to lose it.

And seeing her smile while they danced earilier…

"There is." James finally said. "There is someone else."

* * *

**Truth**

James was grinning from ear to ear. He did it. He was graduating.

He walked forward and accepted his completion diploma from Dumbledore. He turned towards the Great Hall and was met with a round of applause. He and his friends were waiting for him with family, Shizuka and his girlfriend Lana.

Sirius had his arms around Shizuka, grinning. Shizuka giggled when he kissed her on the ear. "Congratulations James." His dad said proudly. His mum was tearing up. Liliana hugged him tightly. James hugged her back.

"Any words you wanna say James?" His mum asked with a sob. James smirked a bit. He picked Liliana up in his arms and stepped into the Gryffindor table, much to the dismay of his former head of house.

"I LOVE LANA!" James shouted. Liliana squeaked in his arms as a roaring cheer broke out. She tried to hide her reddening face behind her hands, but James sneaked a peck on the bridge of her nose.

And Sirius not wanting to be out done by his friend, twisted Shizuka around so that she was facing him and kissed deeply.

* * *

**Question**

James was slightly nervous. He ruffled his hair and stuck to his Gryffindor courage.

He and Liliana were out in the country side at one of his family estates. The sun was beginning to set and it made her hair seem to glow as she gazed into the English country side with a smile.

James clenched the item in his hand. "This is beautiful James." She said. "I'm sure not as much as Italy, and definitely not as much as you." James said smoothly. Her cheeks went pink but she still smiled at him. "Is there a reason why you apparatted us here right when I met you for lunch at the Three Broomsticks?" She asked. James nodded.

He dropped to one knee. "Liliana Beatrice Evangelista." James said. "Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive?" James asked as he held out a ring. She gasped into her hands and tears began to well in her eyes.

She lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. _"Si." _ James kissed her, forgetting to look for the ring he just dropped.

* * *

**White**

James was nervous. Today was it. He was marrying the woman he loved. Sirius was there next to him as his best man. And James wished he would stop telling crude jokes. It was not helping. He looked to Sirius' wife, Shizuka (who would have thought the mutt would settle down…to an extent) in hopes of calming him down. She shook her head fondly. Dammit.

Then the music started. Sirius' cousin's daughter Nymphadora was tossing handfuls of flowers this way and that. Remus had to help Aries, Sirius' nephew, towards the altar with their rings. Then Liliana walked in. James felt his heart stop.

She was stunning. He couldn't take his eyes off of his bride in white lace to the point where he almost forgot to say 'I do.' Almost.

* * *

**Names**

"I told you Lana, I want our baby to have a name that can also be Italian." James insisted.

"Hadriano is not Italian. Adriano is an Italian name." A six month pregnant Liliana said. "But I found stuff that said Hadriano was Italian." James said with a very manly pout.

Liliana sighed and smiled. "How about this. If we have a son, His English name is Hadrian, his Italian name is Adriano, but we can call him Hadriano." She said. "We can also call him Harry." James added with a smile.

"We can name the baby anything, but I know we'll love him or her all the same." Liliana said. James kissed her for that.

* * *

**Mama and Papa**

"—and then the brave and extremely handsome Lord Jamesicus Potterus slew the evil and nasty ogre Snivellisnapey and the Four Pirate Kings lived happily ever after." James said to his one year old son who was watching him in awe as he brandished his wife's ladle like a sword.

"Papa! Papa!" Harry squealed in delight as he clapped his little hands before giving a cute yawn. James put down the ladle/sword and picked his tired baby boy up. "Is our little _bambino _ready for bed?" Lana asked in a whisper.

James nodded and rocked his son gently as he and his wife walked up to their boy's nursery. James placed Harry in his crib and covered him with a soft blue blanket embroidered with a snitch. Lana began to quietly sing a soothing Italian lullaby.

Before Harry drifted off to dream land he mumbled "Mama. Papa."

"Mama and Papa love you _Tesoro." _Liliana said as she kissed Harry's forehead. "We love you Harry. Sweet dreams." James said.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

It wasn't easy. Being dead. The only sort of comfort he had was that Lana was with him. Only that.

If James could he would cry his eyes out. Harry, his son, didn't know about him. His son thought he was a drunk dead beat. His son didn't even know his mother was an amazing woman. His son thought his old girlfriend was his mother (and the things this bitch can say about her own _sister_…urgh! She was so lucky he was dead!). He couldn't stand seeing his son being lied to. It was even worse when he saw what the Dursleys did when they didn't lie.

Lana was sad, but they said they were going to watch over Harry, just like how Regulus watches over Aries, and how Shizu (Oh Godric…Poor Shizu…Poor Sirius…) watches over Leo.

James was more determined than ever to be strong for his family. Death may have taken him away from his son, but nothing was going to take his son away from him.


End file.
